Live Your Life
by Jellyslugs
Summary: Embry has not imprinted on anyone yet, and then he meets Angela. Don't expect me to update this anytime soon. Tell me what you think though, and I might update it.


Chapter 1: Car Crash

**Angela**

I stopped in the middle of the traffic jam. I'd been sitting in my car for an hour just to get to the bookstore that should only take about five minutes. Why hadn't I just walked?

I sighed, putting my head on the steering wheel. I accidentally made it beep. I looked to the left, outside my rolled-down window. Some people were looking at me. I rolled up my window.

"It would have been even faster if I just went to Port Angeles." I said to myself.

As each car in front of me moved forward a few feet, I saw there was space on the right side of the road to go into a small shopping center and park, so I could just walk the rest of the way to the bookstore.

Once I was parked, I got out of my car and walked. I looked up at the sky. It was about to rain. I knew Bella would hate the weather right now.

Speaking of Bella, I hadn't talked to her since her wedding, which was back in August. I had gone with my boyfriend, Ben. But we broke up when he moved to Sacramento in California to go to college. I had decided to go to Forks University with Jessica, Lauren, Eric, Mike, Tyler, and almost all of the other seniors from Forks High. We all agreed to go to Forks University because it's a good college and we wanted to be together for another four years. About a month ago (it's almost Christmas right now), Eric asked me out and I said yes. So now we're together. The only problem is that he's really jealous. Which reminded me: I was supposed to meet him, Jessica, Mike, Lauren, and Tyler at a club later.

I got to the four-way street; one of the only cross-walks around here, and it led straight to the area with the bookstore. It was blocked by a car that was completely flipped over. The police were putting a woman who looked as if she were bleeding to death on a gurney. It made my legs feel like Jell-O. I almost fell over on the sidewalk. I went back a little bit and jaywalked through some cars. I got some car horns honking at me, but there were a lot of other people doing it.

At the book store, I bought a book called _500 Cupcakes_. It was a recipe book of five-hundred different cupcakes. I loved to cook, almost as much as I loved photography. I also got _Note in a Bottle _and _A Walk to Remember_, both by Nicholas Sparks. I heard they were good books. I also picked up an advanced art book for Jessica. She found a way to release all that 'bad energy': through art. And Lauren asked me to buy a couple work out magazines.

I left the bookstore with my bags in hand, and before I left the building, I saw it was pouring rain. I tied the bags so that no rain could get inside and pulled my hood over my head. I was wearing one of those puffy, brown jackets that go down to your ankle, with hoods that are lined with fur. Then I ran for my life. Or, just not to get my pants and face wet. I got back to where the traffic jam was. It was completely gone. Of course it's gone when I get _back_. I have the worst timing in the world.

At a red light, I saw a couple of girls running in the four way street, playing in the puddles and twirling as they went. One looked about six, and the other three. I was chuckling at first, but then I saw a fire truck coming, with the sirens going and everything, and you were suppose to move out of the way for fire trucks with sirens running.

I dropped my books on the ground, and went for the little girls.

**Embry**

"Fine then!" I yelled at Jacob and Quil. "I'll imprint on a pineapple. You guys know I love that stuff."

I wasn't jealous of Jacob and Quil imprinting at all. They imprinted on little girls. Jake had to wait until Renesmee was nineteen or however the old she would get to sex it up with her, which Bella really wouldn't approve of. But we all knew he was already thinking about it. And Quil only wanted the best for Claire. He said that he would act like a brother to her until she gets to be eighteen, where she can date Quil no matter what age _he _is. But he would only do that 'if she wanted to'.

I didn't want to imprint. I didn't want to _have_ to fall in love with some girl, and certainly not any _little_ girl. People would think I was some kind of child molester. It would have been nice if I had a girlfriend though.

Jacob and Sam told me that it really isn't like you _have_ to fall in love with them. That it just happens like it would with humans, but I didn't see how it did. But I couldn't find a girlfriend. All of the girls who liked me were either boring or sluts.

Renesmee was growing up fast. She already looked as if she were six. Claire was almost four.

Speaking of Claire and Renesmee, where were they?

I saw them playing in the puddles of the street. The light was red, so I wasn't too concerned.

"Claire! Renesmee!" I called them. Quil and Jacob looked over at them.

They were probably trying to get to the ice cream truck across the street. Renesmee asked us if we could get them some, but we told them no because it was already cold outside.

The little girls looked over at us. Then I heard a siren. I looked to the right and started to panic.

A fire truck was coming.

I got up to run towards them and pull them out of the street. I got to them so fast, people probably couldn't even see me running. As I put my left arm around both of the girls and picked them up, another girl was right in front of me, reaching for the little girls.

She looked about my age. She had dark brown hair and soft, brown eyes. Her hood had fallen over, revealing a beautiful mess of long, curly hair. She was getting soaked by the rain. So was I, but I didn't care.

Carrying Renesmee and Claire in my left arm, I grabbed the girl's wrist with my right hand, and pulled her out of the street just in time. I had stared into her soft, brown eyes for a little too long.

I pulled her out of the street so fast that I heard a cracking sound coming from her direction. We got to the other side of the street and I set Renesmee and Claire down. Jake and Quil immediately held them in their arms, and asked them if they were okay.

_Yeah, _I thought to myself, _they're okay. No thanks to you turds. _

I turned back to the brown eyes girl. She was holding her left wrist.

"Are you okay?" I was staring into her eyes again. She stared back into mine, her face flushed red.

"Uh, yeah. I…I'm fine. But my wrist…" She pulled up her puffy jacket sleeve to expose an incredibly skinny arm and wrist.

"Oh, shoot, is it okay?" I started to hold it to see how bad it was, and she winced in pain. As her hand pulled away from mine, I felt a disconnection from her. Like my hand needed hers. I felt sad.

"I think I broke it."

_She_ broke it? _I_ pulled her wrist too hard, _I _squeezed her wrist too hard, and _I _broke it. I hurt _everyone_ in _some_ way. Physically or mentally. It didn't matter. I hurt them. I hurt this gorgeous girl who I _knew_ I was imprinting on. Already. And the horrible thing was that she had that puffy jacket to help keep my hand from hurting her skinny wrist.

My hand reached for hers again. She let me hold it. I held it the softest a werewolf could possibly hold anything.

"Your hands are really warm," she told me.

I smiled the tiniest bit. Not that there was anything to smile about at the moment. Her face just made me smile.

Still holding her left hand in my left hand, I covered my right hand over her wrist. I tried to see if that would help.

It didn't. She flinched in pain. But this time, she didn't pull her hand away from mine. I was happy just to be holding her hand.

The moment felt nice. With the rain drenching us, my hands holding hers, staring into each other's eyes; it felt nice.

I didn't want the moment to end, but her getting soaked wasn't going to help her body's health. I let go of her wrist, feeling that disconnection between us again, and moved behind her to put her long mess of wet hair back in her hood. As I did so, I saw Jake's face. His eyebrows kept going up and down and his mouth made a giant smile, mocking the fact that I had just imprinted on someone when we were talking about it. Quil was snickering. Claire and Renesmee's eyes were big, mesmerized by the moment.

I got a little nervous, so I combed back my long hair. But wait! It wasn't there anymore. Jake told us to cut it so we didn't look like hippies. He said the hair would grow back fast, but it wasn't. He lied. So we donated our hair to the locks of love program just to give our hair to a cause.

I pulled the hood over her head and helped her up.

"Thanks so much. I don't know how to thank you," She said the famous line from romance movies.

"Well," I began, still looking at her broken wrist that she was holding, "you could let me take you back to…It's not my house, it's just where I hang out a lot, so that you can get that wrist fixed."

"Oh, it's alright." She assured us. "I'll just drive myself to a hospital."

"Nah," I said, bending down in front of her so she could get on my back, "we know the best doctor ever."

"Alright, fine. But it's my wrist that's hurt, not my legs."

"Just get on my back." I told her, smiling. She got on my back, and I could hear her laughing a little bit, like me.

"What about my SUV?"

I thought for a second. "I'll drive you in that. Jacob and Quil, can you meet us at Bella's?"

They nodded.

I carried her across the street to get the she dropped on the sidewalk.

When we got to the car, I was forgetting something pretty important for someone I imprinted on.

"I'm Embry."

"I'm Angela." Such a beautiful name. "So," she seemed like she was trying to put up a conversation with me, "did you say _Bella_?"

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Bella _Swan_?"

I looked at her, one eyebrow raised. "You know her?"

"I went to Forks high with her. She was a good friend, until she kind of blew us off to be with Edward."

_Bitch. How could anybody actually blow _this_ girl off? _"Edward's a faggot." I mumbled.

Angela giggled.

"You look kind of familiar." She told me, immediately after she finished giggling.

"I do," I turned in her direction quickly and back to the road. We were about half way to the Cullen's house.

"Were you at Bella's wedding?"

"I wasn't there for too long. I had some…business to take care of." By business I mean I had to hold down Jacob from attacking Bella.

"Oh! I remember! You pushed past me when I was trying to find Bella."

Oh my _god_! Why didn't I look _up_ when I was walking past girls instead of being focused on Jacob? "Uh…sorry?"

After a couple seconds of silence, I asked her a question.

"So what if I was some rapist just pulling you out of the street to…rape you?" We both laughed.

She waited a second before answering.

"You…aren't. Are you?" She hesitated. "Because you get in my car with me alone and…"

I laughed. "No, I'm seriously taking you to Bella's house. She lives with a doctor."

"Edward's father, right?"

"Yes, Ms. Know-it-all." I teased.

"What? I'm not–"

"I'm _kidding_."

The rest of the ride we talked about random things that came up on our mind.

"So do you like waffles?" I brought up.

"Huh? I thought we were talking about what kind of music we liked."

"Well, we were. Now we're talking about waffles."

"Ah, okay. I _love_ chocolate chip waffles."

"I love you, too." Oopsies.

"Huh?"

"Nothing." I took a short pause after my screw up. "How old are you?"

Not like it mattered, but she seemed older than me. And more mature. Of course.

"I'm turning nineteen this month." And she was. Just by a year though.

"What do you want for your birthday?"

"We just met."

"So what's your point?"

She chuckled. "It's fine. You don't have to get me anything. What about you?"

"What?"

"How old are you?" She asked. I froze a little bit.

"Nineteen," I lied. I looked nineteen or twenty though. "But my parents waited a year to send me to school." I quickly made up a story.

"What college do you go to?"

"La Push University." The pack skipped school a lot though to patrol the areas.

_Body Language_ by Jesse McCartney started playing on the low-volume radio. Angela reached for the volume control, then paused and looked at me.

"Can I?"

"Go ahead." Jesse's new songs were good, but they were about sexing it up. Oh well.

"Edward!" I yelled at the Cullen's front door, kicking it while carrying Angela on my back. Jacob and Quil were behind me holding Renesmee and Claire.

_Oh please, Jesus, don't let me break the door down. _I kicked it again.

"WHAT?" Emmett answered the door with Jasper next to him. He saw I was carrying a human on my back and his eyes widened. "Angela…?" He asked nervously. "What are you doing here…?"

"I broke her wrist." I let ourselves in.

"It's not your fault." She assured. "You can put me down now." She giggled a bit.

"Yes it is." I said, not letting her down. It's not like she was heavy at all though.

"CARLISLE!" Emmett called, closing the door behind us.

He was down fast, but not at vampire speed. He could probably smell Angela from upstairs. Now that I mention it, she smelled pretty good.

"Hey, Doctor Fang." Jacob was directing towards Carlisle.

I turned around and glared at him. Angela was still looking at Carlisle, awestruck. Jake shrugged, like it was no big deal. It was, for now. She would find out everything later.

Bella and Edward came downstairs as well, a little faster than a human speed.

Bella's eyes widened when she saw Angela on my back.

"An…Gela…" She said slowly, glancing at Edward, Jacob, and I. "What are you doing here…?" Bella fake smiled.

I didn't like Bella. She was a Mary-Sue. And she seemed like she was clumsy just to get people's attention. _And_ she broke Jake's heart when she married Edward. And by the way, Jake imprinting on Renesmee still doesn't make sense. Neither does Quil on Claire.

"I broke her wrist."

Edward raised an eyebrow.

"Will you stop blaming yourself?" Angela yelled in my ear. It was a little deafening.

"No." I said firmly, finally putting her down.

Seth once told me about what it's like imprinting on someone, that you would just know. I've always thought that imprinting on someone could be painful, but I've never once in my life believed in love at first sight. I really wanted to get to know someone before falling in love or imprinting on them. I've always told myself to never judge someone before you get to know them, but I could already tell she had a really good personality. I felt like a terrible person, defying what I've always believed in.

"Would you like something to drink?" Asked the Mary-Sue.

"Sure," said Angela, holding her wrist and following Bella to the kitchen.

Once Angela was out of hearing range, Jasper spoke, or whispered, whichever way you think of it.

"So what happened?"

"Jacob and Quil let Renesmee and Claire wander into the street and a fire truck was coming and both me and Angela went for the girls and I pulled her out of the way so fast that I broke her wrist." I explained in a monotone voice. "Anymore questions?"

"Annoyed much?"

"Yes I am, Jake." I glared.

"Why?"

"I don't want to imprint." I hope I wasn't complaining. "I want to fall in love when I get to know somebody instead of committing a crime."

Quil looked at me funny. "What crime?"

"Dating somebody at an illegal age you moron."

"It's not illegal!" Jacob made a slight puppy dog face.

"Yet." I mumbled.

I walked into the kitchen where they had taken Angela and Dr. Fang was wrapping her wrist up in sturdy gauze. Angela was sitting on the table with a plastic bottle of Chai Tea next to her. They have that now? I thought you could only get that at Starbucks.

"You're so slow," the faggot mumbled, looking in Angela's direction. Lately, I've been able to understand more and more about why Edward's mind reading ability pisses Jacob off so much.

"Ah…!" Angela looked up at me and Carlisle stopped wrapping.

"What is it?" I asked, stepping a little bit closer to her.

"Does it hurt?" Carlisle asked. I wonder how it felt to have ice packs wrap up your wrist. Better than heaters?

"I just realized…" She looked down at the ground, spacing out. Her head then jolted back up to me. "I forgot my books when I went to get the two girls."

She began giggling a bit at her forgetful mistake. Carlisle chuckled a little too, and proceeded to wrap up her wrist. When she looked up at me, he very quickly finished wrapping up her wrist. I wanted to laugh too; she was adorable, but I kept a straight face.

"I'll get them." I smirked a little bit at her and began running back to the door.


End file.
